starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Estação espacial
.]] Estações espaciais eram estruturas construídas por seres sencientes em órbita de planetas ou no espaço profundo. A Estrela da Morte e a Estrela da Morte II, construídas pelo Império Galáctico, eram um tipo de estação espacial conhecida como estação de batalha.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]][[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Aparições *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * * * Herdeiro do Jedi }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Estações espaciais